Ooo La La
by ForeverAFanGirl94
Summary: Jack and Ianto have some fun in Jacks office ;


Right so this is the first time ive ever wrote anything but i thought i would try it. So if its terrible tell me and i will never write one again. LOL.

Jack and Ianto were sitting in Jacks office having a coffee and talking over the stuff that had happened that day. While Jack was talking Ianto was too busy watching Jacks lips as he spoke and not paying attention to anything Jack wasa saying and was thinking of what them lips could do other then talking about the rift and weevils. As he was thiking of these things he could feel all his blood rushing to his cock as his imagination took over. After a few more minutes of him staring and imagining Jacks delicious lips wrapped round his cock he noticed that Jack had stopped talking and was now staring at him.

"What?" Ianto asked clearly confused as to why Jack had stopped talking and was staring at him like that.

"Ianto, have you listened to a word i have said?" Jack asked slightly annoyed that his loved hadnt been listening and now he was sitting there with a look of embarrassment across his face.

Ianto shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. All he could do was smile that smile that Jack liked so much and hope that Jack will forgive then hopefully let his imaginaton come true. Jack just sighed whichh Ianto didnt take as a good thing. Jack stood up and walked round the desk and stopped in front of Ianto. Ianto licked his lips as he could smell Jacks pheromones and as usual they were driving him crazy.

Jack then sat on the edge of his desk in front of Ianto with his legs spread apart so that they his feet were resting on the arms of Iantos chairs. Ianto looked at the groin that was in front of his face and could already see Jacks bulge through his trousers.

In one swift movement Ianto was on his feet and had crashed his lips to Jacks. Jack grunted from the impacted but soon started kissing make more hungrily and deepening the kiss even more. Ianto pulled away first and pushed Jack down onto the desk os he was laying on it and Ianto straddled his waist slowly grinding their cocks together while leaning down to give jack a passionate kiss that was all full off teeth and tongues.

Both men groaned as their groans rubbed together and caused the most wonderful friction, while hands were fumbling with each others buttons. Jack undid Jantos first and pushed his shirt off his shoulders while Ianto took Jacks off and took of his undershirt. Ianto then went to attack Jacks neck with bites and kisses which was making Jack moan loudly while trying to undo Iantos trousers.

When he had got them undone Ianto slipped them off his legs and then took Jacks trousers off. Now all that was seperating them were the thin material that their boxers were made off. Ianto lent down to Jacks chest and sucked on his nipple whiles his hand reached across and gently tugged on the other one. He then gently bit the nipple and then moved on to the other one giving it the same treatment. He could hear Jack breathing heavily under him and knowing that without looking his eyes would be filled with lust, the same as his own.

Ianto then gradully moved down Jacks well toned chest kissing, biting and licking as her went. When he reached to bit of hair that then disapeared into his boxers he smiled against Jacks skin and lent down and kissed Jacks bulge through his boxers then pulled away before Jack could thrust his hips into him. He then slowly pulled Jacks boxers down knowing what he was doing to Jack.

When they werre finally down Ianto chucked them over the other side of the room along with the rest of their clothes. He then looked down at Jacks huge lentgh and smiled. While keeping eye contact with Jack he lent down and took Jacks cock in his mouth and moved down until he had the full length in is mouth then back up gently sucking as he did so causing Jack to moan and thrust his hips, pushing his cock further into Iantos mouth.

Ianto let go off Jacks cock with a pop and Jack whimpered at the loss of contact. Ianto placed a hand on Jacks hips to hold him down while sucked one of Jacks balls into his mouth and sucked on it gently while his hand played with the other. He then let go of that one and moved to the other making Jack moan loudly and try to move his hips to get some much needed friction on his weeping cock.

Ianto then stood up and removed his own boxers and threw them in roughly the same direction as the rest of clothes. Jack took this moment to get his own back. He quickly jumped off the table and had Ianto pinned to the chair before Ianto could realise what was going on. Jack then went to his knees between Iantos legs and took Ianto fully in his mouth and chuckled around it when he heard Ianto gasp. The laugh vibrated Iantos whole cock which made Ianto moan and grab Jacks hair and gently pulled on it as Jack worked on his cock.

Jack slowly moved his mouth up Iantos length with his hand following. When he got to the head of Iantos cock he gently sucked on it and then let go. Jack then lifted Iantos legs and out them on the desk so they were bent at the knee. He then lent over the desk and reached into the draw to get the bottle of lube out.

He then squirted some on his fingers and gently pushed one finger inside Iantos hole. Ianto gasped as the pleasure and the pain filled him. After a couple of strokes Jack added another finger and shortly after a third finger followed and Ianto saw stars when with each stroke Jack was hitting his prostrate. Jack then started scissoring his fingers, stretching Iantos hole. When he though he was prepared enough he pulled his fingers out. Ianto whimpered loudly at the loss of contact which made Jack laugh as he covered his own cock with lube and lined it up to Iantos entrance.

He gently pushed in not wanting to hurt the man infront of him and kept on pushing until he was fully inside the younger man. When Ianto started pushing back on him he then realised it was time to start moving and started thrusting into Ianto, slowly at first but as his orgasm got closer he started pounding into Ianto, causing both men to moan loudly. Ianot then reached between them and stroked his own cock in time to Jacks thrust.

Not long later Ianto felt his orgasm hit as his cum spilled over his hand and onto his stomach. Watching Iantos face as he orgasmed was enough to send Jack over the edge and he cummed while still inside Ianto.

Both men were panting heavily and Jack was leaning on Iantos chest when Ianto pushed him off.

" Showerr?" Ianto asked while Jack uickly followed him into the bunker below his office to get cleaned up.

Meanwhiel though down in the main hub gathered around Tosh's comouter sat Gwen, Owen and Tosh all watching what their co-workers were getting up to each mesmorised by what they had just seen.

"Wow, that was hot!" Owen exclaimed before realising where he was and the two girls both looked at him and then they all looked at each other and all agreed that no one was to speak of this and then they all left through the invisible lift so they didnt make their departure known.

The End

Please review and let me know what you think.

Much Love

J.S xx


End file.
